Never Forget
by JadeAlyss
Summary: What happens when your dreams become real? Are you sure you can trust them? Are you sure you'll stay sane? Are you sure they were dreams...?
1. Him

**(AN) This was inspired by a story by J.R.R. Tolkien (the Cottage of Lost Play, I think it was), a song called "Lest We Forget" by Hawk Nelson, another song called "Say Goodbye" by Sanctus Real, and a comic on deviantArt called LoZ Promises. Look it up on there and you'll find it. There's like 500 pages of it, anyhow. **

**_{~Début~}_**

I had a dream once when I was eight.

In it, I met a boy. A young one, but older than I.

_"Hello." _

_"Hi." _

He was kind, the first to greet me.

_"What's your name?" _

_"Bryn."_

I estimate he was about two years older than me.

_"Oh. That's a pretty name." _

_"Thank you. What's yours?" _

It was a strange dream.

_"Marth."_

_ "I like that." _

I was aware in it.

_"Really? Most people just gasp." _

_"Why would they do that?" _

Yet, it wasn't lucid dreaming.

_"I'm a prince."_

_"You're cool, Marth."_

I didn't have control over anything except for what I said.

_"You know, you are, too."_

_"Thank you. So, where do you live?"_

It didn't seem like a dream, but I was fast asleep.

_ "A kingdom called Altea." _

_"Oh. I just live in a boring old city." _

I don't know what it was, really.

_"Aw, it can't be all that bad, surely?" _

_"You have no idea, do you?" _

Whatever it was though, it is my fondest memory.

_"No, I suppose I don't." _

_"Why are we here?" _

That is, despite the fact I awoke in tears.

_ "I'm not sure. It's a pretty place, though, don't you think?" _

_"Absolutely."_

I had started to feel myself growing lighter, and lighter...

_ "Hey! Where are you going?!" _

_"I don't know!" _

And leaving him behind...

_"Stop!"_

_ "I'm trying!"_

I was desperate for a friend.

_"Promise me you'll find me again?" _

_"I promise!" _

I barely knew him, in reality.

_"Don't forget me!" _

_"I won't!" _

But, in the strangest way possible, I did know him.

When I jerked awake, tears were streaming down my face, my breaths coming in quick, short gasps. It had felt so real. It was real.

To this day, I can recall his features. He had glossy blue hair, so dark it shone. His eyes were a cerulean blue, like the ocean. His skin was fairly pale, not unlike mine, though his was a teeny bit darker.

I never have had a dream like that one since, nor have I even tried to describe it to anyone. It is a part of my memory, etched in by an iron blade.

I think that the most intriguing and unique aspect of it was that I had a conversation. Of course, you do talk to people in your dreams, but often they do not make any sense, or you do not remember it.

And the boy- I knew him. Yet, I didn't. I had never met him. But those eyes... They were very familiar. I don't know where I'd seen him before, but I had. What he said was confusing, too. Altea? Where the heck was Altea? Little did I know at the time, but that was a question many had been trying to answer.

I couldn't forget him.

Or my promise.

** (AN) Short chapter, I know. That's because it is technically the prologue! I have very, very big plans for this one. **

**AND NOW FOR YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL UPDATES **

**With your host, Bryn Alyss and special guest star, Samus Aran! **

**Bryn Alyss:** Hey, the few readers I have! Today Samus Aran is with me because I want to talk about the Metroid games.

**Samus Aran: **Actually, it's because she thinks she can't have Marth on twice in a row.

**Bryn: **Shut up. Anyways, I was considering starting Samus's game series. Which game should I start with?

**Samus:** I don't know and I don't care.

**Bryn: **Well, that really wasn't for you to answer...

**Samus: **Then why the heck did you ask it?

**Bryn: **I was asking the readers.

**Samus: **You only have about five.

**Bryn: **Oh, shut up! You are being really brutal today, you know that?

**Samus: **I don't sugarcoat things.

** Bryn: **Obviously not. You don't even ask about me.

**Samus:** That's because you're the host.

**Bryn: **You know what, you can go-

**THIS HAS BEEN: PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL UPDATES**


	2. There

**(AN) So... What's gonna happen? Not much. Not much happened in the last one, either, but it's a good foundation for what I've got planned.**

It was a dark, downcast day.

Six years after I had that dream, it was raining.

Okay, so that wasn't the _only_ thing happening. In fact, my brother had purchased a new video game for our Wii console. This game was called "Super Smash Bros. Brawl," and laid out the base for many more games.

I learned many things from this one game. I learned how to find Easter eggs, explore areas thoroughly, and exploit every feature. I even learned how to change the clock on your Wii settings, which I had to do often in order for one of the Easter eggs to work. As a result, I also learned that every Wii console has a nickname, so I looked at ours, and found it was named "steve." It wasn't even capitalized.

As I was gaining this knowledge, I became increasingly more...

The only word I can really think of is "obsessive," not unpredictably.

I had worked through almost every section of the game- Group, Vault, Options, and Data- and saved Solo for last, if you don't count the Wifi. I was very excited to start working on the adventure mode, "The Subspace Emissary." It looked extremely fun, and I saved it for last while I explored the game. Soon, I was almost finished with the training mode, sharpening my skills and trying new things.

I used to get a lot of looks from my family, like they were saying, "Why don't you just play what you want to? Isn't this boring?" And in fact, it wasn't. Friends always thought I was strange for my systematic ways, and I agreed. It was strange. Actually, I have no idea what force drove me to do everything- including erasing my data- but I did it. I wanted the full experience.

Now that I have ranted about my odd behavior and why I do it, I must tell you what happened that night.

I had another dream.

This time, there was no one there.

"There" was a giant stadium, large enough to hold millions if people. Guessing by the way the seats looked worn out, I'd say it did. The part I was standing on- the center, that is- was flat and grassy. I could just imagine the fans cheering, rooting for something unknown to me. I tried to imagine a football game, and failed miserably. It just wasn't made for that. I could only come up with scenes of duels, like the ones held in the Colosseum in Ancient Rome.

I woke up shortly after. This time, there were no tears, but rather confusion and a deeply rooted desire to know where that was.

**(AN) I know, I know, I know! Super short chapter! And the next probably will be, too. After that, they'll get longer.**

**WE ARE DISAPPOINTED TO INFORM YOU THAT PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL UPDATES HAS BEEN CANCELLED FOR TODAY DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION**

**WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Revelation

**AN) Okay, I just need to get in with this.**

The next day, as soon as I slung my backpack down onto the ground, I started playing Smash Bros.. It was a Friday, and luckily I had no homework, so my mother made no objections. I started on the Subspace Emissary, glee evident in my expression. As the first cutscene started, my jaw dropped.

It was the stadium from my dream last night.

Why were the coincidences happening? First it was Marth, now the stadium!

Okay, I had to convince myself that I never had the dream with Marth in the first place, or that I had heard about him from somewhere but had simply forgotten it. Logical, right? I mean, sometimes you don't remember things about your past, but they appear in dreams, because you did experience it and you will never truly forget it.

But this was forcing me to question my own logic. I played eagerly, however, brushing the thought away until a better time to ponder it. The time came that night, as I tried to fall asleep. Insomnia can be a beautiful thing, if you let it. When I did drift off to sleep, I had another dream. This time, I was in a large driveway devoid of vehicles.

Strange, I thought. You'd think that in a driveway so big there'd be cars. Hm. I looked around a bit more. It was bright out, despite it being midnight. The stars and moon shone brightly, reflecting off of the surface of a pond to the right of the driveway. There was chilly, a cold breeze grazing my arms and legs. I looked down, surprised to find myself in white denim shorts and a white t-shirt. I was barefoot. My curly hair seemed to shimmer in the cold light, blond highlights prominent among the auburn. I looked at the house- excuse me, _mansion_\- in awe.

It was a mansion, indeed, and had three stories. I counted three lights on, but only one person stood at their window, though their light was off.

It was _him_.

All I remember next was my weight shifting in a way that screamed, "Look out! Ground approaching! Mayday! Mayday! Incoming!"

** (AN) I have nothing to say. **

**Nothing.**

** ONCE AGAIN, PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL UPDATES HAS BEEN CANCELLED, THIS TIME DUE TO THE AUTHOR'S LAZINESS, LACK OF INSPIRATION, AND BORING LIFE. **

**THANK YOU.**


	4. The Mansion and its Inhabitants

**(AN) I have no regrets! **

I rubbed my eyes, bleary from sleep and exhaustion.

That's when I noticed my surroundings. I was in a white bed, in a white room, with white furniture. It was a strangely beautiful style, simple and pretty. There was a glass vase on the nightstand next to me, with a single daffodil in it. It seemed to be the only pop of color in the entire area. I was still in those white clothes. My hair was a mess.

I found a door that led to a bathroom in the corner. It, too, was a clean white. I showered and combed my hair out. It felt nice, too. I had obviously been sweating during that dream.

I froze.

_That dream. _

_Why had I not questioned my surroundings until now? How stupid was I really? I guess I'll never find out, _I groaned mentally.

I donned a robe, peeking around to see no one else was in there. The coast was clear, and I tiptoed out to my bed. Someone had been there, though, and had left a clean change of clothes, though it was the same outfit. Nevertheless, I was grateful for the fresh clothing, and put it in in the bathroom. I found a makeup kit, too, with just the right things in it. Once I was satisfied that I would not induce a heart attack in the first person I met with only my looks, I looked out the window.

I freaked out, of course.

I'm sure you can guess why, too.

The scene that met my eyes was the same as last night, replaced with the glow of morning shining brightly onto the dew on the grass. The pond was there, the driveway, everything!

Had my dreams literally come true?

I walked out into the hallway, curious. The first person I met was a woman, looking to be about 18-20 years of age. I recognized her, too- the Princess Zelda.

"Hello," she greeted me warmly.

"Hi, can you help me out?" I nervously asked, every nerve in my body screaming.

_Where was I? Why were fictional characters here? Was I dead? Was I hallucinating? Was I delusional? _All of those questions were racing though my head, and I had not the faintest trace of an answer for any of them.

"Sure. Say, I don't think I've ever seen you before..."

"Nope, you haven't. That's why I need help- I have no clue where I am."

"Oh, you're at the Smash Mansion! Come, tell me, what's your name? We should get you some food and then I'll take you to Master Hand." Not for the first time that morning, my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Bryn," I answered following her down the corridor. When we reached the cafeteria, I gaped. It was high-ceilinged, bright, and very modern. I suppose when you have a group of famous video game characters living in one place, you _can_ have nice things. I sat down at the counter, on a stool. Zelda sat down next to me.

I heard clanging coming from behind the counter, and I assumed they must have utensils and the like hidden back there. A brunette popped up from behind the counter, startling me.

"Hey, Zelda and... I-Don't-Know-Who-You-Are-But-Hi!" The boy grinned. I had recognized him to be Pit, and the fact was confirmed by his white wings.

"Good morning, Pit," Zelda asked calmly, like she already had known it was him, which she probably had.

"Who're you?" Pit asked me.

"Pit! Don't you think you could be a bit more polite?" Zelda scolded him.

"It wouldn't be very fair to her if I asked _you_ who she was. She's sitting right there."

"Well, maybe you could-"

"My name is Bryn," I replied quickly, before things could escalate any further.

"Oh, hi! I'm Pit. Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully, extending a hand warmly. I responded to the gesture, smiling.

"I know. I mean, hi, Pit," I said, slightly awkwardly but regaining my composure faster than what I typically would have.

"I'm cooking breakfast. Anything you guys want?"

"Oh, sure, I'll have some toast. Thanks, Pit," Zelda said. "What would you like?" She asked, turning to me.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry," I explained.

"Eat something," she insisted.

"I'll cook you an egg," Pit said, looking slightly concerned about the expression that had crossed Zelda's face.

"Thanks," I said dejectedly. _I wasn't hungry! Oh, well. I guess that there were worse things to be upset about. _

"Anytime," the angel replied, crouching back down, out of sight for the time being.

"Good morning, beautiful," I heard a voice say, and instinctively whipped around to see the origin. It was Link, greeting Zelda. I have to admit that I was slightly disappointed.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda cheerfully answered.

"Hey, who's this?" The blond asked. Pit, who had appeared again, frowned.

"Why don't you ask her? She's sitting right there and is fully capable of answering."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone," Link said, raising his hands in the air defensively.

"I'm Bryn," I said, once again, to stop the conversation before it escalated.

"Cool. I'm Link," he said, sitting down on the opposite side of Zelda. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. _Nobody really needed to introduce themselves. I already knew who they were._

"Zelda! Oh, there you are," a high-pitched voice called. It belonged to Peach.

"Oh, I see you found the girl. What's your name?" The Mushroom Princess asked kindly.

"Bryn," I answered again.

"Oh, what a pretty name! So, Zelda, I was wondering if you wanted to go watch the matches later today together," she giggled.

"I'd love to," Zelda calmly replied.

"I hear Link is going to be in it," Peach added, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah, I am," Link confirmed, looking kind of proud for a second.

"I almost made the cut. But I didn't," Pit said, cracking an egg carefully.

"Aw, that's too bad," Zelda sympathized.

"I saw it coming," Pit said, shrugging. He didn't desire pity.

"What about you?" I asked Peach curiously.

"Oh, we usually don't. The tournaments are fun, but not our thing. We enjoy watching," she answered, winking.

"Ah," I said, not really sure what to say. Then another thought struck me. "Hey, how did I get to that bed?"

"Well, Marth had spotted you, and when he saw you faint, he found Samus and Zelda by the main entrance, and they moved you into your bedroom. What were you doing there, anyways?" Link said, and rather fast, too.

"I don't know. I was dreaming," I replied.

"Dreaming? Then tell me why you're here," Zelda said, unconvinced.

"Well, yesterday, I went to bed. Last night, I dreamt of being in the driveway, and then I fell unconscious in my dream... And I woke up here," I said, trying my best to explain.

"You fell _unconscious_ in your _own_ dream?" Pit observed skeptically.

"Yes, and no. My dream was ended, but I was still asleep."

"Okay. Are you awake now?" Link wondered aloud, and then pinched me.

"_Ow_! _Yes_, I'm awake! I think that you asking in the first place indicates that," I said crossly, slapping his hand away.

"Just checking."

"Here's your egg, Bryn," Pit said, handing me a plate. I thanked him, and started eating. Zelda's toast had been done a lot sooner than my egg, so she was already done. When I finished, she stood.

"Sorry, Pit, but I'm going to take her to Master Hand. Thank you for cooking us breakfast," she thanked him.

"Anytime! It's my pleasure," he grinned. I had to run to catch up with her, as I said my goodbyes to the angel and she started off without me.

"Okay, here we are," Zelda said, opening a door halfway down the hall. I was caught my breath, for I had to run across the cafeteria, and then down the hallway, and I wasn't in the best of shape, to be honest.

"Master Hand? Hello?" Zelda said, poking her head into his office.

"Yes?" A loud voice said from overhead. _Hm. Telepathic speaking abilities. Nice._

"I've brought the girl, Bryn, with me," Zelda responded, opening the door wider to enter.

"Excellent. Now... Bryn, did you say it was?" I nodded violently, and so he continued, "I've decided that you'll have to stay here until we can figure out how to send you back to your own dimension."

"Shall I show her around?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Master Hand agreed. "Now be on your way; I have important things to do."

As we left the room, I turned to Zelda and said, "That went faster than I expected it to."

"He's not one for protocol," she said, rather detachedly. I could tell that while she didn't mind hanging out with me, she'd rather stay with Peach or Link. I was fine with that, though. I wanted to find Samus.

"Hey, if you want to go on ahead, I'm gonna go explore," I said, stopping.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, I usually learn my way around things better."

"Alright then. I'll see you at the matches today," she said, waving goodbye. I was excited to see the matches, but I had not a single clue as to where they were or even when. She omitted that part of the plan. Alas, she was already down the hall again, so I turned on my heels and sprinted down the other direction. It felt nice to stretch my legs more. I yelled, just for the heck of it.

"_WOOOOOHOOOOOO_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Yes, this was definitely the best way to explore. That thought ran through my head and distracted me for a bit. Sadly, I can never be distracted, or else bad things will happen.

So, of course, I tripped and faceplanted.

"Ow," I moaned. "That hurt, but I kinda saw it coming," I said to myself.

"Yeah, I did, too," a voice teased.

"Shut up," I replied, not even bothering to check and see who it was. I was still laying there, too, my head turned to the side now, though.

"Maybe getting up would be a start." I didn't want to admit he was right (the voice was masculine) and I felt like being stubborn.

"No, I think many more things will be accomplished if I stay right here."

"Suit yourself, I'm off."

"Wait!"

"Are you going to get up?"

"Of course not! Do you even realize how comfortable this is right here? It's like the carpet is made of clouds and unicorn puke."

"Alright... Wait, I thought clouds were unicorn puke."

"Nah, clouds are formed when a unicorn is hatched. Something has got to keep the unicorn all warm and comfy."

"Unicorns are HATCHED?!"

"Where do you get your information? Of _course_ they're hatched! How do you think a unicorn pregnancy would work out? The mom would've been stabbed at least eighty-seven times! That's another reason why clouds are in unicorn eggs."

"Okay. What was it you were going to ask me?"

"Who are you?"

"You have an entire conversation with me about unicorns, and you're just now bothering to ask who I am?"

"...Yes."

"I'm Roy. See ya!"

"Bye!" As he his footsteps grew more and more distant, I heard him mutter, "Unless you don't move..."

Challenge accepted.

**(AN) My brain started to wander a bit...**

**AND NOW FOR AN IRRELEVANT NEWS BROADCAST**

**I've given up on Psychotic Fangirl Updates. I might have them from time to time, but I've only done about three, and I've already run out of ideas.**

**Therefore, it was obviously not the best idea ever.**


	5. The Mansion and its Way of Life

**(AN) Okay, I'm really excited for this chapter... So, guess what? You should review! Yeah. You really should. Also, you can PM me at any time! Because, let's face it, I'm never going to have any friends besides Jade. So YOU- can help make a difference. I badly need critique! So GIVE IT TO MEEEE. Tell me what you think I could've done better (like not accidentally highlighting a lot of stuff and then accidentally hitting the cut button instead of the copy), and what you liked. ANYWAYS, LETTUCE MOVE ON AND I WILL LEAF YOU ALONE **

I was still laying there an hour later and I had fallen asleep.

Shall we take a look at my strange situation, now?

I was asleep on the "downy soft" floors of the Smash Mansion on a "dare" that stated I wouldn't get up after tripping and falling in the middle of a sprint-and-shout session while I was exploring the place.

Now, please take a second and take that last sentence apart so it actually makes sense.

Now that we've reviewed, I'll tell you what happened in this sequence of confusing events.

I was swallowed whole!

Yeah, um, let's just say that Kirby was feeling a bit mischievous and decided he wanted to try messing with me. Even though he didn't have a clue who I was, he swallowed me. Then, while I was struggling to get out, he hopped away, taking me with him. He tried to cackle, but couldn't because he had a "foreign object" obscuring his ability to make any vocal inflictions. It's actually a miracle that he could in the first place, actually.

It was strange, seeing the inside of Kirby. Kirbies are a strange species of Dreamlandians, that's for sure. It looked and felt just like the outside of him did. Soon, I heard the clinking of swords and the solid thunks of kicks and punches being delivered. I sensed he had taken the liberty to escort me against my will to the matches. I was spit out against the wall, and hard, too.

"You did that on purpose!" I shouted at Kirby, who was fleeing and (finally) cackling.

"You okay?" I heard someone say, and looked up to see Zelda, a hand extended in an offer of help. I gladly took it, rising to my feet. "I heard you took more than one fall today," she said, glancing at me.

"I did not fall, I was testing the gravity," I huffed.

"That's a good one," I heard Roy say, seeing him to the left of the princess. Ike was with him. I walked up to the edge of the stands, watching the current brawl- Marth vs. Link.

"Who d'you think'll win?" I asked curiously.

"Link," Ike answered, and rather fast, too, I might add.

"Why's that?" I inquired further.

"Marth's too girly to win anything," was his simple reply.

"Again, why's that?" I asked again.

"It's because of his tiara," Roy answered, eating popcorn that I hadn't noticed before.

"So? He got that tiara from his sister, Elice, when she-" Zelda began, when she was interrupted by Ike.

"We know the story! And I'm not saying that he shouldn't wear it. Like if my dad had given me his tiara, I would wear it."

"Your dad had a tiara?" Roy skeptically asked.

"No! But if he did and if he had given it to me, I would wear it," Ike retorted, getting frustrated.

"So, in short, you'd wear a tiara?" I concluded.

"No! That is not what I meant!" Ike shouted, really irritated now. We shut up and watched the rest of the match. At the end of it, both Link and Marth had KO'd each other twice, leaving them each with a score of 0. The match went into sudden death.

"Sudden death! Go!" I heard Master Hand's voice say from overhead. I had never realized that it was him narrating the game. I guess his voice just wore a dramatic flair in from of a microphone.

Marth reacted quickly, sending Link flying for a KO. I turned to Ike triumphantly, grinning. My grin faded as Link expertly twisted in midair, and dealt a devastating blow to his opponent. Marth, at 325% in damage, was star-KO'd. Though the match was over, Marth still respawned. They came out of the stage, which had returned to its normal state.

The stadium was special. It would be programmed to morph into different stages, (i.e. Eldin Bridge), and then return to a grassy field at the end of the match. The two swordsmen made their way over to us, laughing and joking the whole way. When they finally reached us, Zelda was the first to speak.

"Hey, would you guys show Br-"

"What's her name?" Ike asked.

"Would you show _Bryn_ around? Peach is freaking out about something else, and Master Hand wanted to have someone, if not me, to show her at least the trophy room," Zelda finished, shooting a glare at Ike.

"Sure," Marth answered, being the courteous prince he was. Link and Roy nodded, and Ike facepalmed, realizing that all of his friends were going to ultimately force him to go with. Pit all of a sudden landed with a gasp of breath next to Ike, startling the mercenary.

"Gah!" He yelled.

"'Sup?" Pit panted. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"...Maybe I'll just go and find Samus..." She suggested.

_ "YES! DEAR LORD, YES!"_ I shouted. Six pairs of eyes stared at me; one in confusion, one in agreement, and four in irritation. _Why did she hate them so?_

"Fine," Ike snapped. "I suppose Samus could tag along, too."

"Nuh uh, Samus is the only one that gets to show me around this place," I retorted.

"Nope. No can do," Link answered, crossing his arms. He almost looked like the "Challenge Accepted" guy. I glared at him. Zelda coughed nervously.

"...So, from what I can tell, Bryn here needs to be shown around this place; Zelda can't do it for some reason, Bryn wants Samus to do it, and Ike, Link, Roy and Marth are all bored and need something to do so they're arguing that they get to do it," Pit summed up our situation on a nutshell.

"Yes. Do you have a solution?" I asked, because the angel had a glint in his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask! We all go _TOGETHER_!" He answered in a sing-song-y voice.

"No!" Everyone except for Pit and I gasped.

"What's the big deal with that? I was actually about to suggest that myself," I questioned, confused.

"Last time more than six people went into the Trophy Room, bad things happened," another voice answered quietly from behind us. _WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH THESE STUPID UNKNOWN VOICES?!_

"Thank you, Samus," Ike said, still agitated.

"My pleasure," Samus replied smoothly.

"So what? It's time to put an end to that reputation," I said, tapping a foot. I really just wanted to spend time with my favorite characters, really. But they didn't need to know that.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Samus said, gesturing to Link to lead the way. He did so proudly, a skip in his step. I think I was the only one who realized that we'd probably have ended up fighting over practically nothing if Samus hadn't shown up at that moment. As Link pointed out different things like a tour guide, I fell to the back of the group, not really paying attention. Marth was doing the same, not surprisingly.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hello," he answered.

"This is kinda boring."

"Yes, yes it is."

"So… You were the one that spotted me," I said, not really as a question but as an observation.

"Yes, I was," he replied, and it seemed to me the conversation was dead. Then I realized it was never alive to begin with. So, I shut up.

Soon, we reached a chrome door, with a firm lock. Samus stepped up and inserted a key into it. Modern locks and verification codes were great, sure, but sometimes the older ways are more reliable.

I took a deep breath before I stepped into the room, as if I were about to plunge into cold water. I stepped softly into the room, reveling in awe of its sheer enormity.

"And this," Link began, totally unfazed, "is the Trophy Room, where we keep all trophies. Most are kept in here for a reason, so don't go and start getting any ideas."

"Link," Samus said, sounding bored, "you do realize that the only person you really need to tell is Bryn?"

"Yes, I do," the Hylian answered, sounding hurt. The group started to move on again, laughing and joking, and they didn't realize that I was left behind. There was one trophy that really intrigued me. It was of a man, turquoise in color, and I felt tempted to touch the base of the trophy.

_ 'Most are kept in here for a reason,'_ Link's voice repeated through my head. However, Link's wasn't the only voice that I heard.

_'Touch the base,' _someone hissed. It was so faint I could barely hear it.

'_Don't start getting any ideas,' L_ink's voice countered.

'_You won't forget it.'_

I touched the base.

Instantly, the room once dim lit up with the strange person regaining control of himself. Suddenly, he had wings that had not been there before. He writhed, and a shockwave was sent pulsing out from him, radiating through the whole mansion. Everyone around me was turned into statues, except for me. The blue man turned to me, nodded, and disappeared into thin air.

_What had I done? _

**(AN) So, I'm leaving for a vacation tomorrow, and wanted to move on with the story, so I am sorry if the chapter is not that good. I developed some of my ideas about how the Mansion works, though.**

**SHOUTOUT TIME!**

**Shoutout to Turquoiseluv134 and ElenPrincess! You guys are awesome because you reviewed! (Plus other reasons)**

**Now, YOU TOO can be awesome by reviewing, even if you simply say, "Llama." ALSO:**

**SHOUTOUT TO JADE, for being the bestest friend in the whole world! What is true friendship? Cracking up while your best friend is opening the present containing a Toon Link plushie at her birthday party, that's what! Who did that? Jade did! So now Toony is probably gonna say some shtuff at reviews and shtuff.**


	6. A Game Plan

**(AN) Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Again, PM, review, favorite... Right now, I just want response! Don't forget to check out my poll. I have not a clue why I have it, but just participate, because that'll make you awesome!**

**Response to folded-cards:**

**The image belongs to HeyFresco on deviantArt!**

**You know, I rather think I forgot to mention that this is Alyss writing. GO CHECK OUT JADE'S STORY, 3 ALONE! I helped develop the plot line and to be honest, I think it is an awesome story. SO GO READ IT!**

**A Game Plan**

I stared in horror at the destruction caused by that... No, he was not human, but a creature. Something that does not belong in this world. Then a thought struck me: _Why had I not turned into a trophy?_ I guess it was because I did not belong here, either. The thought made me shiver, that I had something in common with such a despicable creature.

I immediately set about reviving everyone, enduring their anger and disappointment. It was all a blur, though, and so I cannot describe it well here. All I remember is the constant, burning shame and guilt pressing upon me like a boulder, threatening to crush me. Actually, now that I think of it again, there is one more memory that I have pushed to the back of my head, one that I will never be rid of.

He never actually said anything, but his face said everything. His eyes spoke of pain, his still lips of disappointment, his posture exhaustion. He looked beaten down, ad I held the club.

I'm fairly sure I don't have to specify whom I am speaking of.

I was ashamed. I had been told not to touch anything, and I revived a monster. Yet... I really had no clue as to _exactly_ what I had revived.

"Um, Zelda...?" I asked tentatively. She was perhaps the only one who did not blame me. "Can you... Tell me what that was...?"

"Oh, sit down. I'll tell you. How can they be so upset with you? You didn't even know who that was." We were in the cafeteria, so I sat down, and listened intently. It would be too long to record here, and I hope I am correct to assume that you all know the details of the Subspace Emissary. I was shocked to find that I had reset that entire journey.

Just as Zelda completed her story, Master Hand floated to the center of the room. I had been so consumed in Zelda's tale that I hadn't noticed that the huge room was filled with every smasher. Master Hand cleared his telepathic throat, which was ironic, if you think about it.

"Ahem. As you know, Tabuu has been set free once again. We must take care of him, before he becomes too large of a threat for us to handle. Subspace still does exist, and though we destroyed every portal to it, he is the only one capable of creating more. His armies are still amassed there, and will most likely be targeting the Mansion. We must send ten of us out to stop him, and the rest of us will either stay here and protect the Mansion or be patrolling Smashville. Is that clear?" The Hand demanded.

"Yes," was the general chorus.

"Now, I would like some volunteers to go and challenge Tabuu. Ten should be a sufficient number, and you can all fight him at once. But remember: this is a battle that you might not return from. This time, there will be no turning into trophies. You will die." With that sentence, ten people slowly raised their hands.

I scanned the crowd, to see who they were. Link was among the first I saw, then Samus, Roy, Ike, Meta Knight, Pit, Sheik, Zelda*, Marth, and I was surprised to find my own hand in the air. I did find it fitting, though, that since I was the one to cause it, I should help end it. I noticed some nods of approval rippling throughout the crowd.

"Very well, Bryn. If you are that determined, someone must accompany you to the Armory," Master Hand said. I was pleased, actually. Ever since I had started reading books, I had wanted a sword and a cape. Maybe this was my chance to get them.

"I will," someone said. I looked around. I couldn't tell who had said it, for the voice was muffled, lost in the crowd, barely strong enough to reach my ears in the first place.

"Thank you, Marth. The ten of you may leave. I would ask that the rest of you stay, so we may assign positions."

_Marth? Marth had volunteered? I thought he didn't even like me... Maybe... No, he couldn't. Why would he remember that dream? He probably didn't even have it, anyways. I have heard of people having the same dreams together, but it isn't real, no doubt. And if it is, why would it happen to me, anyways? Whatever his reasoning is, I won't mind spending some time with him... _My thoughts were broken as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending an arm. He seemed a bit better now. I assumed it must be because we had a plan now. That is, if he's like me at all. I always feel more confident about something when I know what I'm expected to do.

"We shall," I answered timidly, taking his arm. _He was very prince-like, wasn't he? Well, I guess it seems fitting... Oh, duh... _Yeah, don't pay any attention to my thoughts...

"What was your home like?" He asked me as we entered the armory, him flicking on the lights and letting his arm down.

"Well... I just live in a boring old city," I answered eyeing him. It didn't seem to have much effect.

"Oh, alright then... What weapon were you thinking of using?"

"Hm... A sword," I answered, trying to sound like I was just now deciding.

"Alright... Now, you can't use any of these swords—"

"Why not?" I asked, accidentally interrupting. Luckily, he took no offense.

"These are all sacred blades. I am the only one able to wield Falchion, same as Ike and Ragnell, Roy and the Sword of Seals, Link and the Master Sword, even Pit and Palutena's Bow. However, you can use this spare over here," he said, handing me a smaller steel blade. It was a bit shorter than the others, but it was also lighter and much easier to use. I whipped it around experimentally, almost chopping off several inches of Marth hair in the process as he ducked.

"Oops," I said, laughing a little.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" He warned, laughing also. "You seem familiar with blades like this," he commented.

"Yeah, well... I may or may not have stolen my brother's foam sword when I was younger..."

"Really? Well, you're the first I've heard of to ever do that."

"Oh, I'm positive there are other people..." He nodded and asked if there was anything else. "We-e-e-ll... I've always wanted a cape..." He laughed at that.

"A cape, eh? Well, I suppose we could do that." A couple of minutes later, I had my own dark blue cape, much to my delight.

"Oh! This is perfect!" I gasped, twirling around once and watching it follow me in fascination. Marth laughed again.

"I think I have just the thing for you in my room," he said, chuckling. I grinned, excited. What was it? I followed him out the door and down the hallway. When we arrived at our destination, he pulled out a small clip. It was shaped like a small, green leaf.

"You did not. By the blood of Anri! How could you?!" I asked, dumbfounded. In my hands, I was holding a leaf of Lórien. And those, my friends, do not fall idly. And it wasn't real, but still... Marth looked at me strangely. I realized I had just blasphemed one of his ancestors. _Oops_.

"Sorry about that," I laughed, starting to cough. He smiled, obviously trying to stifle a chuckle. I looked around his room, after shooting daggers at him.

"This is pretty," I said, gazing at a gorgeous sketch that was framed on his white wall. Someone had been painting it, but had only finished half of it, but the partialness of it seemed to add to its beauty. It was of a waterfall, and a couple striding along a bridge that stretched across the stony chasm. "Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did. It was one of the last things I was doing before Gra betrayed us. Once the war was over, I went back. I found this, after all those years..."

"It's beautiful," I commented, stating a fact anyone could have gathered just by glancing at it.

"Yes, thank you. I try to look at it everyday, and remind me of my homeland."

"Oh, I would, too, if my homeland looked like that. Sadly, mine is plastered in pavement, so it is not nearly as verdant as yours." Silence washed over us, like a calm snow. Finally, I was the one to break it (and not surprisingly, either.) "...Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"Go back? There is no going back. I would much like to see Altea again, but I will never see my Altea. It is lost to the world."

"What do you mean by that extremely poetic statement?"

"I mean that I will never again view it as I used to. It will never again be my home. It once was, and I may gaze upon it with longing, but it no longer is mine. No, I am here, with the Smashers, and here is where I think I shall stay."

"Has anyone ever gone back home?"

"Actually, no. Many have refused the invitations, because they know that once they leave, there is no turning back, as I mentioned afore. Roy could leave and go back home to Pherae, but he will never live there as he used to. He will always see things differently."

"How so?"

"He will always consider the enemies' point of view. Likewise, Ganondorf will always consider his opponent's take on things. The Tournaments were created for harmony between worlds, and it certainly has worked. To some extent, it's worked too much."

I had nothing to say to that. I had never thought about what it would be like for them. They are extraordinary, really. They gave up what they knew in their worlds simply to come here. It makes no sense to me, yet I would do it in a heartbeat. Why the idea of it is so suddenly attractive to me, I don't know. All I know is that it will never become a reality for me. Still, I had to ask.

"Could I stay here?"

"As much as I'm sure your company will be appreciated here, I'm afraid not. Your place is not in our world. No, no normal human belongs here." His words stung in my ears. And, I am most certainly not normal in the slightest.

"How is that?" I asked, frightened of how he might respond.

"My, do you have many questions! I believe that once Master Hand finds some way for you to return home, you will be sent there. Your destiny has its own path in your world. You are blessed with powers, powers unlike any I have ever seen. They are especially strong, since they form from dreams. But you, Bryn, must learn to stay in the world you were placed. Many shun this idea, but I believe that everything happens for a reason."

**(AN) Oh, dear, what have I done?**

**Guys, I have to tell you about a dream I had several weeks ago.**

**In the dream, Jade and I were at summer camp. We were all getting "married," and we had to spend the rest of the day with your "spouse." It was all fake and was just a lesson that marriage is a commitment, so you make sure you know who you're marrying and all that jazz. (I have an elaborate mind.) I became jealous because Jade was "married" to the guy I like whom we'll refer to as "Will."**

**Then, it got worse. We were all assigned a fictional character to dress up as. Jade was assigned Caeda and Will was assigned Marth. Then I was SUPER jealous. My brain was internally killing me, with metaphors and the like.**

**Then, all of the "marrying" went away and somehow the real Marth and Caeda were there and they were actually get in married. Therefore Jade and I went into the bathroom and plotted to destroy the wedding.**

**I apologize to any fans of MarthxCaeda, but I am too much of a fangirl.**

**I need serious help.**

***In this story, at least, Zelda and Sheik are two different people.**


	7. Collection of Thoughts

**(AN) So hello! Thanks for the reviews, to those of you that did. I'm going to get started now.**

That night, I slept fitfully. I had stayed up fairly late the night before, preparing myself for the morning. Of course, the best way to probably do that was rest, but my sleep-deprived brain wouldn't tell me that. I had all of my supplies packed.

That morning, Zelda woke me with a quiet, "Bryn, we're leaving soon." Fortunately for her, I was fully awake. Now, I'd like to say I leapt out of bed with flying colors, but that'd be lying. Just because I'm awake doesn't mean I'm moving.

I almost got lost, but I didn't. Luckily, I remembered that I was supposed to be going to the entrance instead of the stadium. When I got there, a small gathering of smashers was already there, hugging and saying goodbye. That hole in my heart got a bit bigger when I realized the pain I was causing them.

I glanced outside. It was just now getting light, so I judged that by the time we got to the edge of the city, it would be a lot brighter, not to mention warmer.

No one came to wish me goodbye, but then again I didn't quite expect anyone to. I set a hard look on my face, trying to hide the nervousness underneath. I was afraid. Terrified of fighting. I had no experience, and though the monsters I'd be fighting had little defense themselves, I was still shaky about it. I had never used a sword in my life. At least, play-fighting with your older brother doesn't count.

We finally left and split up into the three cars. We thanked the drivers as we reached the outskirts of Smashville, and turned to face our journey. We walked a little ways to get started, and naturally my mind started to wander.

I assessed each member of the group. There was Zelda, always kind, always caring. A truly generous person. Sheik, whom I hadn't gotten to talk to much, but was very serious and extremely athletic. There was Samus, cold on the outside but a great friend (or so I could tell.) Meta Knight, who was mysterious and kept to himself. He didn't talk much, like Sheik. Pit, who was always cheerful and optimistic, even when others couldn't be.

Roy, who acted immature for his age. It made sense, though. He was being the teen he hasn't gotten to be yet. Ike, who could be bold and loud at times, but was mostly quiet. He was passionate and loyal to his friends. Link, whom I could tell often worried about whether he was doing the right thing or not. Obviously, he had good judgement. Otherwise Hyrule would be in ruins. And then, there was Marth. Always the last for me to talk about, it seems. He was very patriotic, being a prince and all. He's very confusing and hard to read. He's hiding something; I just don't know what.

We stopped at a shady tree to mark our path. On the map (like the one in the Subspace Emissary), we traced our route through the Forest, the Battlefield Fortress, and straight through the Ruins.

I sat down and leaned against the tree, fingering the hilt of my sword. Once again, the prospect of fighting closed in on me, choking out my other thoughts. I realized that the others, being heroes, probably wouldn't let me fight much. After all, it is their instinct... To protect the weak.

That realization both crushed and elated me at the same time. I didn't want to fight, but I'd never be a hero.

I was an ordinary person who didn't belong here.

** (AN) Well, thanks, Marth. Thanks for making her insecure about her position. **

**GUESS WHAT? IT'S ROY DAY!**

**That's right! Get out your fireworks and party poppers 'cause Jade and I are having a party! Okay, not really. But we've been waiting to celebrate something like this!**

**(And when I say "celebrate," I mean change our iPod wallpapers and post new chapters. .. ... Awkward **

**Okay, and I know why there's a Roy Day. So don't get upset at me when I say I WANT A MARTH DAY. So I'm we're making one.**

**What do you think of December 13th? Eh? (And if there's already a Marth Day... Lemme know) **

**Story questions! (Yeah, we're doing those)**

**1\. Do you think Marth had the dream, too? Why or why not? (There really are no wrong answers if you have a reason for thinking what you do.)**

**2\. Are you liking this so far?**

**3\. Totally unrelated question, but... You know how Medeus the dragon's has been resurrected in the Fire Emblem series? Would it be plausible to think that maybe he has horcruxes?**

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
